A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of aluminum can puncturing devices, more specifically, a can puncturing device that is spring-loaded and resembles a shotgun shell.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an aluminum can puncturing device that is directed to use in puncturing an air vent in an aluminum can of beer for use in “shot-gunning” a can of beer or chugging the entire contents of said beer can; wherein the device resembles a shotgun shell and includes a spring-loaded pin for use in puncturing the can of beer.
The Dubois Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,389) discloses a spring loaded punch for perforating aluminum cans. However, the punch does not resemble a shotgun shell for use in creating an air vent to enable an end user to “shotgun” a can of beer.
The Butt et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,777) discloses a hand held device that when held against a can and pressed will drive a cutting edge or sharp edge into the can and will create a hole. Again, the device does not resemble a shotgun shell that is used to punch an air vent in a can of beer in order to “shotgun” the beer.
The King Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0117577) discloses a metal can piercing tool in which the piercing head is located inside a sheath and the handle is pressed causing a spring to push the tool into the can. However, the tool is not useful in creating an air vent for use with a can of beer, and of which looks like a shotgun shell.
The Williams Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,120) discloses a small hand held cutting tool to be held between a person's fingers with a slidable cutting or puncturing head. Again, the cutting tool does not resemble a shotgun shell that is used to punch an air vent in a can of beer in order to “shotgun” the beer.
The Keys Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,309) discloses a hand held spring loaded aluminum or metal beverage container piercing tool in which the device is placed on the can and the handle is pressed, causing a sharp edge to puncture the side or the top of the can. Again, the tool does not resemble a shotgun shell that is used to punch an air vent in a can of beer in order to “shotgun” the beer.
The Scurto Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,770) illustrates a design for a can piercing tool, which does not resemble a shotgun shell.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an aluminum can puncturing device that is directed to use in puncturing an air vent in an aluminum can of beer for use in “shot-gunning” a can of beer or chugging the entire contents of said beer can; wherein the device resembles a shotgun shell and includes a spring-loaded pin for use in puncturing the can of beer. In this regard, the aluminum can puncturing device departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.